


Oh, Papa!

by asenseofpoisonedrationality



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Peter Parker, Crack, Developing Relationship, M for later chapters, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, More characters added later, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asenseofpoisonedrationality/pseuds/asenseofpoisonedrationality
Summary: Peter just wanted to find his father, and after finding Pops' old journals, invites three strangers to his wedding, hoping that he’ll just know his father when he sees him… he doesn’t. And trying to keep three exes a secret is actually a lot harder than you’d think, especially on a tiny greek island.aka the Mamma Mia a/b/o AU that no one asked for





	Oh, Papa!

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi, this is not a one-shot. I'll fix that when I add the next chapter, oops

Peter stared down at the three envelopes in his hands. This was it. Now or never.

“Just do it, already.” He whispered to himself, trying to work up the courage to actually mail the letters he held. “Okay, here goes...” He held the first one up to the slot in the box, reading the name aloud as he pushed it through.

“Thor Odinson.”

He lifted the second envelope, and dropped in.

“Tony Stark.”

And the third and final one,

“James Buchanan Barnes.”

Peter breathed out a sigh of relief as he let the last letter fall. “Well, no turning back now. I’ll finally know who I am when you get here, Dad.”

                                                                                ****

The wedding was only a few days away now, and Peter still couldn’t believe he’d managed to get an amazing beta like MJ to actually agree to marry him, that was still just… wow. The preparations were well under way, the villa looked better than it ever had, which was really saying something.  The picturesque island was a dream wedding venue for anyone, but Peter was lucky enough to be able to call it home. 

The sweeping coastlines, white sand beaches and beautiful architecture made the island popular with tourists and backpackers. It helped that the island of Arkiri was supposedly home to Aphrodite’s fountain, though no one has ever found it.  The legend still holds enough intrigue that people come from all over the world either to find true love with the fountains help, or to bathe in the fountains water with their mate, which is said to create an unbreakable bond.

Peter’s father had come here as a teenager whilst backpacking across Europe and fell so in love with the island that he’d never left. He had befriended an elderly woman on the island who had left her home and her business all to him when she passed. Now, Steve Rogers was synonymous with the island of Arkiri. Everyone here thought very highly of Steve, the omega owner of the main villa hotel on the island, and of his son, Peter.

 As he reached the docks on the south face of the island, Peter saw that the boat tender from the mainland had just come in.  A smile spread across his face as he rushed down to the shore, knowing just who was about to get off the boat. 

“This place is AMAZING!” Ned exclaimed, spinning around with his arms open wide.

“It’s even better now that you’re here, man.” Peter said as he stepped up behind his friend. “It is good to see you, Ned.”

Ned jumped, turning round at the sound of Peter’s voice. He reached out and embraced his best friend in a crushing hug.

“Peter! Dude, you’re getting married! I’m here for your wedding! This is insane!” Ned exclaimed, never letting go of Peter.

Peter laughed at the his friend’s excitement, before turning back to the boat as a second passenger stepped off the boat.

“Gwen!”

“Peter!”

Gwen rushed over, trailing both her own luggage as well as Ned’s, and giving Peter a one-armed hug since Ned still had.  She pulled back and smiled, “The gang’s finally back together, I’ve missed this so much.”

“Me too,” Peter sighed as he pulled back from the hug and turned the group towards the beach, taking a couple of bags from Gwen. “Let’s get you all settled in, because I have a _lot_ to tell guys.”

“What do you mean? You’re not…?” Ned trailed off, eyes travelling down to Peter’s stomach.

“What? No! That’s not even possible, I’m a Beta and so is MJ, you know that. The thing is I might have invited my long lost father to my wedding…”

Gwen frowned, confused, “But I thought you didn’t know who he was?”

“I don’t.”

“Wait, backup. I have no idea what’s going on right now.”

Peter sighed, and as they neared a group of rocks, he gestured for his friends to sit down.

“Alright, I’ll explain everything, just take a seat.” He pulled a notebook out of his back pocket and opened it. “So, the other day I found some old sketchbooks and journals, and when I read through some of them I realised that they belonged to Pops when he was younger. And this one is from the year he was pregnant with me.”

Ned’s jaw dropped “Noooooooo waaaaaayyyyy! That book tells you who your father is?”

Peter grimaced, “Not exactly. Apparently around the time I was -ahem- conceived, Pops had been with a few Alphas around the same time, so… I have three possible fathers.”

“What?!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Go Mr Rogers!” Ned just looked impressed.

“Just listen, okay?” Peter cleared his throat as he started reading, “Another beautiful day on the island, made even better by this great guy I met.  I was swimming when Thor showed up on the beach and offered to take me diving. We had a great time, then went for dinner and…”

“And what?” Ned asked, leaning forward.

“And dot, dot, dot. That’s what they did in the olden days when they meant, y’know.” Peter said, awkwardly.

“You mean sex?” Gwen suggested, eyebrows raised at Peter’s growing blush.

“Um, yeah that. It weirds me out thinking about Pops like that.”

“Well, where did you think you came from? A stork? Grow a pair Rogers and keep reading” She insisted.

“Okay, uhh,” Peter paused to leaf through a few pages, “Ah, here. Today was eventful, I almost got ran over by some jerk on a motorcycle. When I told him to watch where he was going, he said that it was impossible to keep his eyes on the road when I was right there. Jerk. He introduced himself as James, but asked me to call him Bucky. We explored the island together and…”

Peter trailed off again, glancing up to see his friends completely enthralled. He cleared his throat and flicked forward few more pages.

“I was at work when a guest called down to complain about the window not opening, so I grabbed the tool kit and went upstairs, Tony opened the door, stopping midsentence in a rant about European hotels, and asked me what I was doing for the rest of my life. What a line.  After I fixed the window, we agreed to meet down on the beach later that evening and…”

Peter closed the book, looking up to his friends who wore expressions of both shock and confusion.

“So,” Gwen started, “If these three could be your father, who did you invite to the wedding? Thor, James or Tony?”

“All of them.”

Ned gasped, “Nooooooo waaaaaaaaayy!”

                                                                                ****

Peter lead his friends up to the villa, still reading excerpts from the journal as they walked. The trio were laughing at some of the escapades in the diary when suddenly a door swung open in front of them and Steve Rogers stepped through.

“Oh, hey kids, didn’t know you were here yet.” Steve smiled, setting down his tools and tins of paint to give Ned and Gwen a big welcoming hug.

Peter quickly hid the journal behind his back, “Hey, Pops!”

Steve stepped back and picked up his equipment, “Well, I won’t keep you, you kids sound like you’re having fun.” Steve turned and sighed wistfully, “I used to have fun.”

“Oh, we _know_!” Ned exclaimed, Gwen elbowed him in the ribs as Steve glanced back at them, confused, but shrugged and kept walking.

“Oh my god guys, that was too close.” Peter leaned back against the wall, “C’mon, I’ll show you your room and then we can go get a good stiff drink, because I could really use one right about now.

                                                                ****

_Meanwhile on the mainland:_

                A dark-haired man in an expensive looking grey suit and sunglasses rushed forward to the dock just as a boat packed with passengers pulled away.

“Oh, come on!” The man exclaimed, dropping his bags and watching as the boat left without him.

“My sentiments exactly” came a voice from his left. He looked over to see a tall brunet dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, dog tags hanging around his neck, bag at his feet.

“Were you trying to get to Arkiri too?” The man asked.

“Yup” replied the brunet, “And according to this sign, there won’t be another boat until Wednesday. So I’m screwed.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m supposed to go to a wedding…” He turned, holding his hand out to the brunet, “Tony Stark, nice to be stranded with you.”

The brunet reached over and shook his hand, “James Barnes, but please call me Bucky. So, bride or groom? I’m going to the wedding too.”

“Huh? Oh, groom. Although I’ve never actually met him. You?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the other man, “Same. I’ve never met him either, why d-“ He was cut off as a booming voice came from below them.

“Gentlemen, are you in need of a ride?”

The pair looked down to see a blond behemoth of a man standing on a sailing boat, waving them over. “I heard you talking about Arkiri, jump on and I shall take you there. I am also headed to this wedded union.”

Tony and Bucky looked at each other and shrugged, it didn’t seem as if they were going to get any better options.

“If you’re sure we wouldn’t be imposing?” Tony said.

“Of course not” replied the blond, “The more, the merrier. I am Thor Odinson, it is a pleasure to meet you friends.” He shook hands with the others as they boarded.

The three men got comfortable and set off towards the island, not knowing what awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone, and i really liked it when i started writing. Let me know if i should continue this or just scrap this if its a terrible idea.  
> This was not beta'd all mistakes are my own.


End file.
